


Pillow talks

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betad<br/>My Beta reader is a college student, I can't bother her too much. She will edit a chapter each month. You can decide which story will be edited next and which new fiction I will post next.<br/>An affair with my mother in law : 2 chapters<br/>The sin of the father: 4 ch.<br/>The golden son: 3<br/>New fic<br/>Story of a girl<br/>Tangled hearts<br/>The lion's mistress<br/>Prophecies and reality<br/>Changes</p><p>Please tell me what I should post till the 11.15. This chapter will be posted at 11.30.<br/>Bye</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillow talks

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad  
> My Beta reader is a college student, I can't bother her too much. She will edit a chapter each month. You can decide which story will be edited next and which new fiction I will post next.  
> An affair with my mother in law : 2 chapters  
> The sin of the father: 4 ch.  
> The golden son: 3  
> New fic  
> Story of a girl  
> Tangled hearts  
> The lion's mistress  
> Prophecies and reality  
> Changes
> 
> Please tell me what I should post till the 11.15. This chapter will be posted at 11.30.  
> Bye

“Pray to tell dear sister how do you plan to hide the fact that you aren’t a maid anymore”  
asked a sated and sweating Jaime the naked and glistening woman near him.  
If there had been a little innocence left after their few nights they spend in the Inn, it had been lost in the week they were united again  
If Cersei had ever had a tad of shamefacedness, and Jaime hadn’t be aware of, now it was entirely gone.  
They had coupled like enthusiastic newlyweds, trying things they heard of, and Jaime had been surprised to know how much the maiden daughter of the Hand of the king could have possibly heard.  
Between them both there hadn’t been any shame, no inhibitions.  
They had wanted to give and receive pleasure.  
He liked to pleasure her, her legs above his shoulders, his eyes wide open, so not to miss a detail of her beautiful face, his ears never missing a moan, his whispered name.  
His tongue tasting her, every nerve of his body trained to remember this, her, for the nights he would sleep alone and she would share her bed with someone else.  
The nights in which Robert Baratheon would kiss and lick and caress her beautiful golden body…  
He wanted to scream.  
“Well I guess a little bit of lemon and a few leeches…”  
“Leeches?” his sister was amazing, many women would scream disgusted just thinking about leeches.  
“Instant blood” she chuckled  
“The queen of deceivers!”  
“Well if my dear brother wouldn’t have had his way with me, I would have been as tight as ever, but after having me, many times every day. I had to think about somethings”  
“We can’t have our king unhappy, do we” his voice was bitter, his face petrous.  
Cersei didn’t said anything, what could she add to the many thing she already said?  
“Do you think that there will be a little happiness for me too?” he turned at one side facing her, he had wanted to sound funny, but he was looking at her like a child would his mother, wanting to be reassured.  
“Do you remember what I said to you? The Rock or me? I meant it like I said.I’m yours Jaime”  
She needed to be clear  
“I will try to love him. I will have his children, but I can’t give him what did belong to you”  
“Your cunt?” he was the old Jaime again  
“My soul. Fool!” sometimes she would love to squeeze his balls, but she would gain nothing.  
“The thing with your breast...and what you do with your mouth…” he started  
“He will be my husbands,but somethings are reserved for my lover” of course she would do some of the thing Jaime liked so much with her husband, but Jaime didn’t have to know this.  
He looked relieved, her golden fool, and as she started to caress him, almost happy.  
She didn’t want to think about Robert now.  
Now she was his and only his.  
And soon Jaime made sure she couldn’t think anymore.


End file.
